Melee weapon
A melee weapon was a type of weapon. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part I * Darth Maul, Part II * Darth Maul, Part III * Darth Maul, Part IV * The Phantom Menace * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part II * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part III * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV (Appear in flashback) * Blue Shadow Virus * Innocents of Ryloth * Hunt for Ziro * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Nightsisters (Picture only) * Wookiee Hunt * Gungan Attack * Prisoners * Shadow Warrior * Friends and Enemies * A War on Two Fronts * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka * Thrawn, Part VI * Most Wanted * Solo * Meet the Crew * Train Heist * Rebel Rising * A New Dawn * Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed" * Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi * Twilight Company * Ezra's Gamble * Lost Stars webcomic * The fake Jedi * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Last Shot * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * Through Imperial Eyes * Twin Suns * Never Far Behind (Appear in flashback) * Jedi Night * DUME * The Sand Will Provide * Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1 * Powered Down, Part I * Powered Down, Part II * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One, Part I * Rogue One, Part II * Rogue One, Part III * Rogue One, Part IV * Rogue One, Part V * Rogue One, Part VI * A New Hope * A New Hope junior novel * Rites * Reirin * You Own Me a Ride * The Trigger * Time of Death (Appear in flashback) * Inferno Squad * Chewie and the Courageous Kid * Mind Your Manners * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Coda * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I * Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I * Doctor Aphra Annual 1 * Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I * Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II * Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III * Star Wars Annual 3 * Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II * Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II * Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III * Inbrief (Appear in flashback) * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Rescue from Jabba's Palace * Ewoks Join the Fight * Traps and Tribulations * Chopper and Friends * Turning Point * Aftermath * Life Debt * Empire's End * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Bloodline * Phasma * High Noon on Jakku * True Love * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku * Better the Devil You Know, Part I * Better the Devil You Know, Part II * Before the Awakening * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Smuggler's Run * The Happabore Hazard * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * Destroyer Down * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * Rey's Story * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part I * The Force Awakens, Part VI * Rolling with BB-8! * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey * Sands of Jakku * BB-8 Bandits * Captain Phasma, Part II * Captain Phasma, Part IV * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) * Rules of the Game * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rey's Journey * The Last Jedi, Part I * The Last Jedi, Part III * The Last Jedi, Part IV * Chewie and the Porgs * Porg Problems * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4